Mistletoe
by ShadowSong StarGlaive The Wolf
Summary: Oneshot It's a Christmas party, with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Rogue's at a friend's house. What'll happen? Shadouge.


A/N Hiya there! This is Solange, and with my first Sonic fic! (and a side note, number 39 in fan fiction in general…) If I could draw well then I would do a picture with it but ah well…

Yeah, Christmas is no where near. I know. But later it will be Christmas, so HA!

Luange and Solange are my roleplay characters in here- just a pair of foxes (not kitsune like Tails is). They are called the Angels because they have wings like angels, but whatever. Maybe I'll do a pic of them later.

This is set when the Sonic Team and Dark Team are not fighting. Eggman's not in here because he's A. Not animal, and would be out of place with all animals and B. I forgot him in the rough draft. So he's off fixing machines or taking IQ tests.

On with the fic

Disclaimer: I own Sparkle, Sprinkle, Twinkle, Luange, and Solange. The rest belong to Sonic Team. Though I wouldn't mind having a some of these guys around- guess it would be fun, though a bit weird.

(Sprinkle of Mistletoe)

Christmas at the Angel house was not a subdued affair- taking advantage of the spirit that soared around the air, the pair of foxes decorated the banisters with real, curling ivy and sprinkled white frost on the shades of the windows, which were flung open to admire the beauty of the snow-decked backyard.

The outside of the house, with pretty garlands on the mailbox and on the door gave a cheer to the cold and lightly snowing atmosphere. Red and green seemed to be "the color" indoors, however, and everyone was wearing a wee little Christmas ornament on their heads- whether they liked it or not.

The living room was the place to be inside- a table with food was stacked, with everything from chips to green-colored salsa to spaghetti heavily showered with parmesan cheese. Mistletoe-printed plates were set out, with green and red forks and spoons (some there could not be trusted with knives) laying out for use. Four two-liter bottles of soda ranging from cream soda to root beer to flavored water were there, with some half-empty, others almost gone, and one with only some inches taken off. On the other side of the table were the little snacks, like Red Hots and Skittles, along with popcorn balls and little burritos.

The tree itself was a masterpiece- it's splendor was admirable. Garland, from silver to red to green to gold, decked the tree, and lights, from the traditional icicle style to strange, Chaos-Emerald shaped ones circling it's breadth. Presents littered the bottom of the tree, some boxes, others flat, and some that had no shape. The tags, instead of having names, had symbols, like a red and white shoe, or a pair of tan tails. There were about ten pink roses to white and red shoe presents under the tree, compared to the one tiny black- and red-streaked jewel to red and white shoe, and vice versa. Music thumped in the background, a catchy, rock soundtrack with lyrics you couldn't understand. It was loud enough to hear, but not too loud that talk was impossible.

All over the room, everybody looked like they were having at least some fun. Sonic, Shadow, and Rouge were furiously playing Mario Kart, Rouge snapping swear words and Sonic bellowing at the screen, while Shadow softly muttered his choice words under his breath. Over in the corner near the tree, Tails and Luange were playing Twister, with Amy guiding them with the most outrageous requests ("Left nostril green, right nostril blue, right shoulder blade yellow, left shoulder blade red"). The pair were so twisted, they looked like a blur or yellow-tan and dusty black when they slipped and staggered up again, bellowing at Amy to make it easier or start over.

Knuckles and Solange, however, were taking over the food table at an alarming rate. The crimson echidna had stolen three boxes of Red Hots and was popping them in his mouth like popcorn, catching every one as he tossed them into the air. The little Christmas tree tattoo on his left cheek shook it's branches when he chewed and choked on the occasional one. Solange had successfully stolen a huge bowl of spaghetti and smothered it with even more parmesan cheese, and was stuffing herself to the max, and feeding the occasional strand to her Chao, Sprinkle, who was waiting with his mouth open and whimpering pitifully when she wasn't feeding him.

The three Chao that belonged to the Angel sisters were Sparkle, Sprinkle, and Twinkle. Sparkle was the one that raced around that it seemed a wee little white blur, while Sparkle was a hopper, who jumped, glided, and landed. Twinkle was a shy, little glittering thing with huge blue eyes unusual to a Chao, and furry little white wings that were good for floating . The three this night, however, all had mistletoe strapped to their wings, which added little or no weight. Unawares of the panic they caused when they floated over pairs of people, they swooped, dived, and spiraled around the guests. Whenever one of them glided over to the Twister board, Luange and Tails were in too much confusion and pain to notice, while poor Twinkle, who was the slowest, was after grabbed by Amy and shoved between her and a horrified Sonic. Every time this happened, he yelped, ducked, and rolled out of the way, and Twinkle hastily made his escape from a disappointed Amy.

In the video corner, Sonic and Shadow were racing for the finish, and just as Sonic went ahead of Shadow, his car slipped on a banana and he spun, leaving the finish line open.

"No!" bellowed Sonic, furious. "I had you there, and you know it!"

Shadow snorted. "Yeah, right. It was an accident, like the three other times I put that banana there."

Rouge, who had stayed behind to avoid the conflict, passed the finish line for third. "No more rematches, Sonic. It would be your eighth in this course."

Shadow exited his character and dropped the controller. "Well I'm finished," he said, and left the room.

Sonic spit after him, but pressed the continue button with more force than really necessary.

In the Twister corner, Amy had really started chaos, with "Left heel blue" and "Left calf green" and "right knee yellow".

"Amy!" cried Luange into the plastic (her nose was a green), "Please say something that we can actually do!"

"This is insane!" agreed Tails, muffled by the plastic.

"Fine, fine," grumbled Amy. "Left foot blue, right hand red… but this is so boring!"

Knuckles had captured Sparkle and was feeding Red Hots to it, and the poor Chao had begun to steam slightly and adopt an unhealthy reddish tinge. Knuckles kept patting her and saying, "If you eat enough of these, you'll become my color. How else did I do it?"

Rouge, tired of playing video games, dropped her controller and said to Sonic, "I think I've played enough."

Sonic went to one-player mode, and drifted into his own little world. Rouge was debating where to go, away from the thumping music and chaos of the others. She looked out the window, and decided to go to the roof, for some peace and quiet.

Taking the stairs three at a time, she turned and opened the door leading to the ladder that allowed someone to go to the roof. Climbing up it, Rouge snagged a blanket and small pillow out of the shelf that had been dug into the wall to hold necessaries, like umbrellas or blankets. Opening the door that was simply a horizontal slab of heavy wood across a square cut into the roof, she shoved it aside and closed it.

The sky, where no patches of cloud were, was dotted with the occasional star and showed a full, gorgeous moon. Rouge walked around until she found a spot she liked. About to brush aside the light layer of snow, Rouge's boot slipped and she squeaked as her body crashed to the ground.

No- it wasn't the ground. There was a grunt of pain when Rouge landed that didn't come from the albino bat, and, whipping over, she found that she was face-to-face with a pair of bright, confused, ruby-hued eyes. For a second she stiffened with surprise, and was only jerked out of confusion when the voice said, "As much as I'm enjoying this, I'd _really_ appreciate it if you got off…"

Rouge struggled up and nearly slipped again when Shadow grabbed her arm and steadied her. "Never mind. Just lie down again and don't hurt yourself."

Rouge took his advice, and still slightly stunned, said, "I didn't know you were up here."

Shadow looked towards the sky, closing his eyes against the snowfall. "You probably wouldn't of fallen on me if you had known."

Rouge, using her eyelashes as a veil, looked at the sky also. "Sorry, I'm really not normally that clumsy." She sighed as she stared at the moon. "I love winter… though as a bat I'm supposed to be hibernating. But who could sleep through all this snow?" She waved a gloved hand (decorated with twines of ivy for the occasion) at the flakes drifting down.

Shadow personally also liked winter, but at that second he couldn't quite concentrate on it because Rouge was halfway leaning against him. "Uh… right."

A moment of silence passed, then Rouge's hand shot up again. "Shooting star!" she exclaimed, and there it was, a streak of yellow against the black and gray sky, not obscured by clouds. "Make a wish."

Rouge made hers the second she saw it, but knew it wouldn't come true- she just didn't expect it. Little did she know that Shadow had made the same wish.

Ten seconds after the shooting star passed, the wind fiercely picked up, and began to blow the blankets around, whipping at the pair on the rooftop. Shadow shot up steadily, but offered his hand to Rouge seconds before she stumbled. Quickly, they tumbled down the ladder (it was slick with water dripping through the door) and crashed into the first room next to them.

"Is everything all right up there!" bellowed someone downstairs.

"Everything is fine!" bellowed Rouge back, shaking because of the cold snow on her. She stumbled into the room- the cold stiffened her knees to useless- and she plopped down on the bed. Only when she opened her eyes did she realize that she was in Shadow's room.

She knew that because when the five first moved in with the Angels, they were allowed to decorate their rooms. Shadow had three posters- one of a black and red electric guitar, one of an optical illusion that hurt Rouge's eyes when she looked at it, and another of a band. About to go to her room, a strong hand shoved her down.

"You're going to stand up and tumble down the stairs if you try to leave. Wait until you can actually feel your legs before you try to stand up." Shadow ducked down for a second, and came up with a fuzzy jacket. "Here." He tossed it at her.

She caught it and slipped it on, about to thank Shadow when a little blue-red steaming form entered the room, twirling around in circles above Rouge's and Shadow's head. Rouge wasn't aware that Shadow had faced her until she looked down from Sprinkle and at Shadow.

And then she remembered the mistletoe attached to the Chao's wings. But she didn't have to worry- Shadow had remembered for her.

(Next Day, Christmas Day)

The three Chao- Sprinkle, Twinkle, and Sparkle- were sifting through their presents of various nuts, Chao-enhancing animals and Chao drives when Sprinkle found a small gift from two people. Unwrapping it, it was a one hundred dollars, all folded up. Looking at the tag, Sprinkle saw a pile of jewels next to a red and black single one.

(End Story)

Awww…. How cute.

You all can guess what happened- mistletoe!

Oh, and just saying now…. No, no NO! You weirdoes.

Merry early Christmas


End file.
